Fusion
by labyrinthe
Summary: Short stories about our favorite characters from the OZ. Written for the livejournal community TM challenge the Big Damn Prompt Table 2009.
1. Chapter 1 Cooking and Magic

**Title: Cooking and Magic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.  
PG  
Fluff**

**Simmer**

DG reviewed the recipe in the blue cook book as the soup simmered on the stove. Everything was going great, until the pan started to shake and levitate. DG took a couple of steps back as she frantically flipped through the cook book, trying to figure out what was going on. It was already too late, for the pot exploded, and the force of the blast sent DG flying across the kitchen.

**Disaster**

DG regained consciousness to find herself in Cain's arms, with Raw healing her body. DG slowly looked around the kitchen, and noticed the walls were still intact, but everything else was a disaster. DG tugged on Cain's coat sleeve and looked at him with confusion in her face. "What happened?" Her eyes were wide.

**Perplex**

Cain was put in charge of investigating the kitchen explosion. So far the problem perplexed him. How does a pot of soup levitate and then explode?

**Spell**  
Cain walked in the study, where DG was sitting with her family and Tutor. Cain was holding two books covered in soot. He held them up for the group to observe, "Do you remember which book soup recipe came from?"

"Um, I think it was the blue cook book," DG said.

Cain wiped the soot off both books, so he could tell which one was the blue one. The soot refused to come off.

"Here, Cain, let me try some cleaning magic," Tutor said. He walked over to Cain and held his hands over the books. Tutor mumbled, "Dirt be gone." There was a flash of light, and the books were back to normal.

"Wow! You really need to teach me how to do that!" DG exclaimed.

"I will teach it to you when you have more control over your magic," Tutor replied.

Cain was staring at the books he was holding. He looked up from the books, and seemed to be lost for words. Tutor glanced at the books, then started sweating.

The Queen noticed how nervous the two men were acting, and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, my queen, I just figured out what triggered the explosion in the kitchen. It was not done by an outside source. It was caused by Princess Dorothy Gale," Cain's face had gone gray.

"What!" The royal family said in unison.

"Yeah, right, Cain. Like I purposely made a bomb so I could blow myself and the kitchen up!" DG blurted out, bewildered.  
"Kid, you may not have done it on purpose, but accidentally. The explosion was created by you confusing your spell book with the cook book, which happened to be the same color," Cain said as he held up the newly-repaired books. Both were blue.

One of the books was titled _Best Soup Recipes of the OZ_ and other was title _Explosion Spells for Beginners._

There was a stunned silence. DG's face was red with embarrassment as she stood up, and fled the room.

**Mistakes**

DG had been hiding in her room under the bed covers ever since she found out that she was responsible for the kitchen being destroyed. DG decided it was better for everyone if she stopped using her magic, before anyone else got hurt. DG heard a knock on the door, but she ignored it. She was going to stay here until she died.

DG heard the opening of the door, and soft foot steps entered her room. She felt the bed sag as someone sat down. The person pulled down the bed covers, and she was staring directly into Cain eyes.

"You know, kid, you are not the only one who has made mistakes. Mistakes are part of life. Everybody who is human is going to make them. What set us apart from each other is how we handle it. We can give up, or we can learn from them," Cain said softly.

**Food**  
The Queen issued a royal order that DG was not allowed to cook, and to leave all food preparation to the professionals.


	2. Chapter 2 Random Writings

**AN: The rating will probaby be change to "M" for future chapters. So if you like my short stories. Please add me to your story alert and please review. I love hearing feedback it makes my writing better.**

**Thanks**

**Emily**

* * *

**Title: Random writings  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.  
PG  
fluff**

**Proximity**

Cain's proximity to DG was about ten feet away when the shot rang out.

**Shell**

DG reloaded the shot gun shell in the gun.

"Okay, DG, this time when you shoot, keep your eyes open," Cain explained

**Loquacious**

Glitch has a bad habit of locking himself in his lab, working on an invention until he gets it right. When Glitch emerges from the lab, he is lonely, and tends to be loquacious. That's how DG found herself being dragged out of bed at 5:00 am to listen to Glitch's random babbling.

**Cards**

The heroes of the OZ could not sleep. They all were trying to process the change in their lives since the defeat of the witch. It had become a tradition for them all to play cards until the early hours of the morning.

This night, DG was teaching them a card game from the otherside called strip porker. So far, Cain and Glitch were losing. The only clothing they were still wearing was their underwear.

**Kooky**

The castle servants were having a debate about who had the kookiest behavior. So far, it was a tie between Glitch and DG.


	3. The Things we miss

**A/N: I just want every one to know that the story rating is going to change to "M." I am trying to get more people reading this story and reviewing before I change the rating. If anyone is wondering these group of short stories is already complete. I am just taken my time posting them. So yes, this story is going to be completed unlike my other story the "Body guard" that is still unfinished. Thank you, for reading. Please review and let me know what you like and don't like.**

* * *

**Title: The things we miss  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties. This is a work of love.  
PG-13  
mild violence/fluff**

**Photograph**

DG looked at the photograph in her locket as tears fell down her face. The witch had her robot parents melted, and then had used their parts for the sunseeder. This photograph and locket were the only thing she had left of them.

**Choice**

Cain had a choice of taking a job with the royal family or going back home. Cain could not imagine a life without DG, so he had decided to stay.

**Felicitous**

The castle staff was nervous meeting Princess DG. DG was able to put everybody at ease with a felicitous remark.

**Furniture**

DG could not stand the furniture in the OZ. The furniture was made out of wood, and was uncomfortable. DG decided the next time she was on the otherside, she was bringing back couple of couches.


	4. Not Again!

**Title: Not Again!**

**PG **

**Weather **  
DG was done with lessons today. Since the weather was so nice at Finquea, she decided to take a walk to the apple orchard.

**Path**  
DG was traveling along the same dirt path she used as a child.

**Redolent****  
**The apple orchards in the OZ were more redolent then the ones on the otherside.

**Noise**

DG was lying under the apple tree, day dreaming, when she heard a rumbling noise.

**Bear**

DG sat up and saw a bear heading straight towards her. She climbed up the closest apple tree and hoped the bear would go away.

**Location**

Cain always worried when he did not know DG's exact location.

**Nature****  
**It was DG's nature to always find trouble.

**Peril****  
**Cain had a gut feeling that DG was in great peril.

**Desperate-Freebie**

DG was getting desperate. No matter how many apples she chucked at the bear, the bear still would not go away.

**Glimmer**

Night was falling fast, and Cain still could not find DG. He began to expect the worst, until he saw a glimmer of light in the distance. He followed the light all the way to the apple orchard. He found DG sleeping in a tree. He also noticed the bear tracks on the ground and the marks on the tree where the bear tried to get to DG. Cain took a couple of deep breaths to calm his terror of knowing DG was in danger, and he was not here to protect her. Once he had his feelings under control, he softly called DG's name until she woke up.

DG heard her name being called and jerked awake. She looked down to see Cain.

"Hurry up, and come down before the bear comes back," said Cain, waving up to her.

DG scrambled down the tree, and gave Cain a great big hug.


	5. Chapter 5 It's Art

**A/N: I am really sorry that I have not posted any new chapters lately. I have been feeling "blah" and didn't feel like logging in and posting. I hope you all are enjoying reading these dabbles. Please review. **

* * *

**Title: Art  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.**

**PG  
Fluff**

**Color**

DG looked at the grayish castle walls in her room. She decided that they need some color.

**Paint**

DG was having a blast painting her room. She was so excited, she did not hear the Tin Man come in her room until he called her name.

"DG!" Cain Said.

DG was so surprise that the paint brush that was in hand went flying through the air, and paint splattered everywhere.

Cain looked at the blob of paint that had landed on his favorite shirt.

DG, seeing the paint that landed on Cain, let out a giggle and said, "Cain, I'm sorry, but maybe this would teach you not to sneak up on a person."

It was DG's giggle that provoked him. He wiped his fingers in the paint that landed on the shirt, and then smeared a streak on DG's cheek.

DG was stunned for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it She smirked and declared,"This means war, Cain!"

**Frame**

DG was hanging the framed picture of Cain that she drew, when he walked in the room, carrying a cup of coffee. When he saw the picture, he dropped his cup of coffee and yelled, "DG, you can't hang that picture!"

"Why not?" DG said.

"Because it's a nude drawing of me!" Cain yelled, his face a bright shade of crimson.

"Don't worry , Cain. It's art," DG said with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6 Being Famous is Not Always Fun

**Title: Being Famous is Not Always Fun  
Disclamer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.  
PG  
Fluff/humor**

**Holiday**

DG walked into the ball room and stopped in shock. In the middle of the huge room there was a real rainbow that stretched from one end of the room into another. On the buffet table, there were cut out cookies that were decorated to look like a miniature her. The banner that hangs across the door said, "Happy Dorothy Gale Day."

DG did not waste any time, and backed out of the room. She ran down the hallway and entered into a nearest room, which happened to be a cleaning closet. It was one thing to have the same name as a famous ancestor but to also have a holiday. It was a little to much.

Cain saw DG fleeing the ball room, and saw her entering the closet. Cain waited fifteen minutes, before walking down the hall way, knocking on the door, and questioning, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," DG said, coming out of the closet with her face beat red. "I should have been more prepared; but it's kind of embarrassing to see my name plastered all over, and cookies made to look at me."

Cain laughed "Don't worry about it, kid. It has been so long since there was happiness in the realm, the citizens would use any excuse to celebrate their new-found freedom. They have you and your ancestor to thank for that."

DG groaned, "I guess I can put up with this holiday if it's only one day of year."

**Jingle**

The ball room was crowed as OZ citizens mingled. They all waited patiently for the Dorothy Gale festivals to begin. Glitch walked to the middle of the ball room jingling, due to bells he was wearing on his ankles and wrists. He smiled and spread his arms, announcing to the crowd, "Ladies and gentleman, let's begin the celebration!"

**Singing**

Everybody in the room started singing _Ding Dong the witch is dead._

**Pin**

When DG stood up to speak to the citizens of the OZ, everybody was silent. If a pin dropped everybody, would hear it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Shoes Part 1

**Thank you for the review. **

**Title: Shoes (part 1)  
Disclamer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.  
PG-13 mild violence**

**Next**

Official court days were DG's least favorite days. She spent hours listening to the problems of the Zone. When not in meetings, mothers were parading their sons in front of DG, in hopes she would marry one of them. The event that took the longest, was the greeting line where all the OZ citizens wanted to meet the princess. The footman called out, "Next!" DG plastered another smile on her face, hoping to mask her boredom and frustration.

**Bohemian**

DG blinked a couple of times to make sure she was not seeing things. The person who was standing before her was a gypsy, adorned in Bohemian garb

**Title**

"Hello, princess, I am so zvery glad that I finally get to zmeet you after standing so long in the zgreeting line. My name is Zelda, but my formal title Zis Queen of the Gypsies."

**Language**

DG was trying to understand what the Queen of the Gypsies was trying to say, but since Zelda added extra 'z' to words it, was like she was talking in a different language. The accent was incredibly unfamiliar to her, but she did not want to appear impolite.

**Border**

"My country borders yours and Wonderland," Queen Zelda explained.

**Royal**

"I heard through various sources that the witch was overthrown, and the monarchy was back in power. So I decide to come for a royal visit," Queen Zelda stated.

**Popular**

Queen Zelda was very popular with the men. No matter how hard Zelda tried, she could not win over the Tin Man.

**Miscreant**

Everybody loved Queen Zelda, except for DG. DG was not fooled, and she knew something was not right with Queen Zelda. DG was on a look out for villainous behavior. She would not allow a miscreant to caught trouble in her country.

**Spy**

DG was wearing a yellow sundress and hiding behind a couple of brushes in the garden palace, spying on Queen Zelda and Cain. She knew it was wrong to spy, but she did not trust Queen Zelda.

**Sink**

When DG saw Queen Zelda kiss Cain, she felt all her dreams for the future sink to the ground.


	8. Shoes Part 2

**Title: Shoes (part 2)  
Disclamer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.  
PG-13 mild violence**

**Moxie**

DG did not think that she had the moxie to face Queen Zelda and Cain after witnessing their kiss.

**Leave**

DG decided she needed a break before she totally lost it and punched Queen Zelda in the face. DG decided to leave the safety of the castle to explore the OZ.

**City**

DG found herself in Central City. She did not realize how huge the city was, until she saw all the people walking around.

**Truant**

Nobody realized DG was gone until she was truant for a meeting.


	9. Shoes Part 3

**Title: Shoes (part 3)  
Disclamer: I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.  
PG-13 mild violence**

**Courage**

Raw was scared of feeling other people's emotions. Raw was running away from his responsibility of a viewer. When he was captured by papay, and was put in a flesh eating cocoon. Raw thought this was the end. When DG rescued him, it changed him forever. Raw felt DG's courage and her courage became his own. Raw stopped running.

**Connection**

Cain burst into Raw's room, "Raw I need you to find DG!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, Cain, DG is okay," Raw said calmly.

"How do you know that, fur ball?" Cain growled.

"Raw had a strong connection with DG every since she saved my life. Raw would know if DG was in danger. Raw sensed that you would not be happy, unless you know for yourself that she all right," Raw pointed his hand at the mirror.

**Reflection**

Cain looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of Central City, and DG walking along among shops, "Thanks Raw," Cain said as he hurried out to catch up with DG.


	10. Shoes Part 4

Title: Shoes (Part 4)  
Disclamer: **I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.**  
PG-13 mild violence 

**Market**

DG was having fun walking around the crowed market place. There were so many different types of people, and so many unique products for sale that DG could spend all day here. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm, and as she was pulled around, she found herself staring in the angry eyes of Cain.

**Inexplicable **

Cain and DG were sitting in a coffee house, He faced her, doing a poor job of hiding his frustration, "Now do you want to explain your inexplicable behavior?"

"No," DG answered.

"Let me guess. It had to do with the kiss you witnessed," Cain lifted an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" DG asked, suddenly embarrassed

**Anchor**

"Next time you spy on someone, make sure you wear dark clothes, and not a yellow sundress. Before you leave, make sure you have all the right information before you start jumping to conclusions," Cain leaned back in his seat, folding his arms.

"Oh. So does that mean nothing is going on between Queen Zelda and you?" DG asked hesitantly.

"Yes, if you would have stuck around, you would have heard me tell Queen Zelda that I have no interest in her," Cain explained.

DG blushed with embarrassment, "I guess I overreacted. Cain, you mean a lot to me. You are my anchor. If you were to go away, I am not sure I would be able to stay, and be the princess that everybody wants me to be."

Cain reached across the table to hold DG's hand, "DG, you mean a lot to me too, and I don't want to be anywhere else except with you."

**Scatter**

When DG and Cain returned to the castle, they found absolute chaos. The servants were scattered around the room, frantically talking to each other. Cain quickly pulled out his gun.

"What is going on here?" DG said in a commending voice.

**Shoes**

"Princess, it is terrible! Queen Zelda has stolen the shoes!" Glitch said in a frantic voice, as he crawled out from underneath the dinning room table where he had been hiding.

DG was confused. She did not understand what the big deal about somebody stealing shoes, "If she needs a pair of shoes, I am sure we can give her a pair. It's not like we are in lacking in shoes."

Cain stared at DG in shock, "Kid, I think you are misunderstanding the situation."

Glitch looked at her in puzzlement, "No, princess, not just any shoes, but the ruby red slippers!"

"What are the ruby red slippers?" DG asked.

**Myth**

"The ruby red slippers are powerful shoes that the first Dorothy Gale wore to help her on her Journey through the OZ," Glitch explained.

"Wait! I thought that was just a myth?" DG Said.

"I afraid not, princess, the slippers are very real, and they are still powerful," Cain said grimly.

"Crap! Where is my family?" DG asked Glitch.

"They were taken hostage, are being held in the throne room by Queen Zelda," Glitch was unable to control his nervous twitching.

"Does Queen Zelda have anyone helping her?" asked Cain

"No, Queen Zelda, is counting on the power of the slippers to protect her," Glitch said.


	11. Chapter Shoes 5

Part Five

**Scatter**

When DG and Cain returned to the castle, they found absolute chaos. The servants were scattered around the room, frantically talking to each other. Cain quickly pulled out his gun.

"What is going on here?" DG said in a commending voice.

**Shoes**

"Princess, it is terrible! Queen Zelda has stolen the shoes!" Glitch said in a frantic voice, as he crawled out from underneath the dinning room table where he had been hiding.

DG was confused. She did not understand what the big deal about somebody stealing shoes, "If she needs a pair of shoes, I am sure we can give her a pair. It's not like we are in lacking in shoes."

Cain stared at DG in shock, "Kid, I think you are misunderstanding the situation."

Glitch looked at her in puzzlement, "No, princess, not just any shoes, but the ruby red slippers!"

"What are the ruby red slippers?" DG asked.

**Myth**

"The ruby red slippers are powerful shoes that the first Dorothy Gale wore to help her on her Journey through the OZ," Glitch explained.

"Wait! I thought that was just a myth?" DG Said.

"I afraid not, princess, the slippers are very real, and they are still powerful," Cain said grimly.

"Crap! Where is my family?" DG asked Glitch.

"They were taken hostage, are being held in the throne room by Queen Zelda," Glitch was unable to control his nervous twitching.

"Does Queen Zelda have anyone helping her?" asked Cain

"No, Queen Zelda, is counting on the power of the slippers to protect her," Glitch said.


	12. Shoes Part 6

Sorry for the long wait in updating. The rating is going to be change to "M" for the last couples of prompts. Please review and let me know what you think.

Title: Shoes (Part 6 The End)  
Disclamer: **I do not own Tin Man or its related properties.**  
PG-13 mild violence

Plans

"Okay, the plan is that I am going to sneak in through the baloney, and when I get a clear shot of her head, I am going to take it," Cain explained his plan to the others.

"A single gun against the ruby red slippers is not going to work, Cain. Queen Zelda probably is using the slippers' magic to shield her from attack," Glitch pointed out.

"Okay, Zipper Head, if you have a better plan, let's hear it," Cain retored.

"The plan is…. The plan is…." Glitch started to glitch again.

Cain hit Glitch to snap him out of it, " I guess my plan is the best one we got, Cain folded his arms, believing the matter dropped.

"Not necessary, if the slippers are that powerful, then we need to fight power with power," DG piped up.

"No, DG, it is too dangerous," Cain shook his head.

"Cain that is the best plan we got that would work. If DG fails, then you can try to take Queen Zelda out with a head shot," Glitch Nodded his head, agreeing with DG.

"Okay, I don't like it, but it's the only thing we got," Cain relented.

**Light**

DG used her magic to bust down the door to the throne room. She then marched in. She saw her parents and sister being magically force to kneel on the floor in a bow.

"Well, well, looks likes it's the little princess bitch," Queen Zelda crackled.

"Let my family go, and I might spare your life," DG glared at Queen Zelda.

"You think you can bargain with me? I have the ruby red slippers," Queen Zelda held up her foot, and the shoe sparkled. She then tapped her feet together three times and said, "My heart's desire is Wyatt Cain!" In the flash of red light, Cain appeared.

Cain looked dumbfound to find himself not on the baloney, but now on the ground kneeling in front of Queen Zelda

"You could have ruled with me, Cain, but instead you choose her! Now you all will pay! Kneel, little Bitch, I am the new Queen of the OZ!" Queen Zelda Yelled.

"I think not," DG let her light shine around her until she was glowing. "Ruby red slippers, come to me. Come to me!"

"You think that is going to work?" Shrieked Queen Zelda.

"It already has," Said DG as the shoes appeared in her hands.

Cain and Ahamo jumped up from their positions on the floor ,and dragged a screaming Queen Zelda to the ground. Cain took out his handcuffs, and cuffed Queen Zelda's hands behind her back.

Queen Lavender and AZ jumped up and tackled DG with a big hug. Glitch skipped in with a big grin on his face.

"Once again, doll, you saved the zone! This calls for a celebration, like another ball!" Glitch was grinning from ear to ear, skipping about on first one foot, and then the other.

DG groaned at the thought.


End file.
